


a body has been discovered!!

by callixto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Guinevere - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callixto/pseuds/callixto
Summary: round 1 prompt: 'discovery'





	a body has been discovered!!

**Author's Note:**

> round 1 prompt: 'discovery'

“You’re overworking yourself, Secchan.”

A pale, ghostly hand snaked from the kotatsu and snagged Izumi’s dancer’s ankle, catching him off-guard with a bitten-off curse. “ _Kuma-kun!_ ” he snapped, and kicked him on principle. Red eyes shone back at him, reflecting the scarce light from his phone. “It’s almost night, didn’t you have anywhere better to go than our practice room?”

“I could ask the same of you?” Ritsu hooked his nails into a bandage, wrapped without much care around the ball of Izumi’s foot and up his leg, and pulled til it came away in his hand. “Oops,” he said, without much sympathy. “I just wanted Secchan to sit with me for a while, bu~ut, that works too. Guinevere was nicer than home right now.”

Izumi kicked him again. “Annoying,” he spat under his breath, and toed the bloody bandage away from himself with a moue of distaste. “I don’t need judgement from someone who doesn’t do anything at all.”

“Mm, I’m sure there’s a happy medium, tho~ough?”

Shuffling his legs under the kotatsu, Izumi caught sight of Ritsu properly: curled up smaller than a high-schooler ought to fit underneath the table, looking like nothing so much as a bedraggled dead body. _Awful. Terrible._ “I feel like the next person who walks in is going to scream about finding your corpse?” he said bluntly, and changed the topic by force.

Ritsu hummed, tugging Izumi’s legs closer to his lap like some bizarre kappa trying to drown him. “Adds excitement to life,” he replied, and dug his thumb curiously into one of Izumi’s blisters til he yelped. “And you’re not that much better, anyways. Did you ever stop practicing when we quit for the day?”

“You’re annoying, and I’m not obliged to answer.” _So, no_. Izumi pitched his voice higher, nearly slamming his chin down onto his folded hands as he jerked his leg away. “They can just find both of us then! Isn’t finding a pair of bodies, like, so~oo romantic? Free publicity, too!”

“..I’m not that close to dying..”

“Hm~m? I sooo didn’t hear you, I was focused on my _blisters opening up._ Maybe getting kicked to death looks like you got stepped on a lot? That’s suuuper scandalous, Kuma-kun!” Sensibly, Ritsu’s cold hands retreated to himself.

Izumi’s feet really were starting to sting, though. Testingly, he put weight on one of them — and immediately picked it back up, shoving his legs back under Guinevere and leaning into the heat. “You win,” he declared waspishly. “I’ll sit with you while I catch my breath, so like, try not to be a freak, huh? Are you gonna chew on my bandages ‘cause they’re bloody?”

“Gross. Blisters just taste like old blood, Secchan. And, the fabric’d be all soggy? If I was that hungry, I’d just chew on you..”

“Not making me want to stay! Try again.”

 _Uuuum._ “Still no,” Ritsu tried out, tongue sticking out between his fangs. “But, your feet are probably sore, right~? I’m good at massages. I pro~omise you’ll sleep well after!”

“..You’re, like, the only one that’s the priority for!! But it’s good enough, I guess.” For something he’d already decided on doing. Izumi kicked his feet out again, settling them into Ritsu’s lap as he stretched and sat up —

and a few moments later, after only a few knots had been worked out, was soundly asleep under their ‘Round Table’ as Ritsu finished smoothing over what ill-effects of too much practice he could.

“ _Heh_. So it’s contagious.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter link if u want to rt


End file.
